A Hockey Game Broke Out
A Hockey Game Broke Out is the fifteenth episode of the fifth season. Tagline After fighting the Klingon Defense Force far from Klingon or even Romulan territory, the crew of the Bouteina receives an unexpected challenge once their ship is put on the repair schedule from some occupants of the shipyards. Summary Act One The Bouteina was ordered to reinforce a Romulan Star Navy task force assigned with capturing Deep Space L-9. While there, the other surviving Romulan ship was being hammered by a ship, the . They aim quantum torpedoes at it, missing their first shot and forcing the crew of the Bouteina to use its siege disruptor to crack the enemy shields. They succeed in their attacks, while taking damage to their lower decks. Their new attack run resulted in severe damage to the Klingons' impulse drive. They claim victory, but there was no pilot left to man the Ky'jecum. Act Two Because the Romulans had no pilots left, Brianna Reiss acts as a temporary flight controller on the , ridiculized as a hew-mon by the commanding officer of the Ky'jecum, then proceed on to Starbase 47, located in Lyran territory. Three days after, they request some repairs from Pfrizzek. With the engineering report saying that the repairs would not take more than two weeks, the starbase accepts their request. Pilerk, the captain of one of the ships assigned to SB47, meets with Annika in private to give her "an offer that she can't refuse", saying that he created a special holodeck program. Act Three Annika then asks Mizarh to set up a meeting of the senior officers of the ship on Deck 161 pertaining to this challenge issued by Pilerk, with several people among the crew asking what the challenge was, a hockey game. Mizarh then assembles his makeshift collection of 17 hockey players, along with Ulduar, who volunteered to coach the team. They learn some hockey terminology, such as the crease and high-sticking, until Brianna declares that she would play as a . Mizarh starts replicating the full monty of hockey equipment and asks Eblan to design the uniform logo for the team, the Praetorians. Act Four Once the replicator in Mizarh's cabin replicated all the hockey gear the players needed, all players, except for Mizarh himself, had to learn how to skate first. Tama appeared to be struggling to learn the basics of hockey, falling on his skates during a hockey drill. gets to play as the second goaltender but she had to practice her dribbling ability with the puck, as well as puck control, with the others, until the last drill came, who tested all three of the following abilities: puck control, passing and shooting on goal (or rather, some techniques for making the saves for the goaltenders) Act Five Ulduar tells Mizarh that he wants to avenge a vendetta against Pilerk. Meanwhile, the other players play street hockey in the halls of the starbase, on their deck. Mizarh fets in an altercation with Pilerk pertaining to the nature of the game and of the holographic venue. The next day, during the hockey practice in the holodeck, they heard some chatter and they practiced the same things as they did last time, and then learning face-off technique as well. Meanwhile, Vaebn Mairex realizes that, to out-play the Lyrans, they needed to be faster players, but Tama complained that they were rushing the learning. Quotes External link A Hockey Game Broke Out on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes